


The Pissing Contest

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: A Continuation Scene from the Clip where the couples are on a date.  The boys are still trying to figure out who has the bigger "class" .





	The Pissing Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suecsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/gifts).



> Just a little one-shot thinging...might just be a meh...but the errant muse was talking to me tonight and said get it out...and here I am at 3 am...doing her bidding!! Thank you for checking it out and I HOPE that there will be MORE STORIES on this topic!! Empi loves good "comparison" fics. 
> 
> Very Special thanks to: @outforawalkbitkah on Tumblr for the AWESOME screencaps!! TBH Rocks!!

 

 

_"Ok...are you two done comparing class sizes?"_

  
Johnny glanced at Amanda as he tore his gaze away from Daniel's smug face. He really had stopped paying attention to both ladies, as he tried his best to one-up his rival across the table.

  
Daniel paused briefly and did the same. He knew in the back of his head he was being childish, but he couldn't help himself at this point. He kept feeling the need to bring up the past like the events unfolded just the day before. _'Let it Go...LaRusso....geeze do you realize what a petulant twelve year old you sound like?'_ He had been ignoring that voice for the past twenty minutes and he rationalized he didn't care...as long as the big kid across from him was continuing with his bullshit.

  
Johnny smirked at him, clearly thinking he wasn't the one with the problem in this scenario. He was simply stating facts...not relying on the past bogus crap that he still felt he had to defend himself over. "When you gonna drop it, LaRusso?"

  
"What do you mean by that?"

  
"You know what I mean...so what...you kicked my face with your stinky foot...big deal....I'm still here to talk about it and my student won the trophy last month fair and square."

  
"At the cost of your son's shoulder."

  
"Leave him out of this." Johnny threatened.

  
"Truth hurts."

  
"Fuc..."

  
"Johnny." Carmen spoke up after listening to the both of them escalate. Johnny cut his word abruptly and looked over at his pretty date, almost as if seeing her for the first time. He was an asshole. He should be focused on her and not the equal asshole getting stared down hard by his wife.

  
"Sorry..." He mumbled looking down at his plate. He looked up to see Daniel turn his head away, trying to hide a smile.

  
"Ouch!!" He yelped as he was kicked from under the table. He looked up and Amanda's eyes were widened in a _'Will you PLEASE knock it off?'_ glare.

  
Johnny grinned a wide-toothed grin and took a forkful of food. "Whipped," he said under his breath.

  
"You wanna say that louder?!" Daniel said, pushing his chair back, his eyes flaring. "No...Amanda...he's been throwing these potshots at me all night...I don't have to keep listening to them!"

  
"No one asked you to sit here or stick around...you're kinda spoiling my appetite." Johnny said pushing his plate away and glaring at Daniel. "And I'll say it as loud as you need. Your wife is right...you can't get over yourself."

  
"Go to hell, Johnny." Daniel said, throwing his napkin on the table and storming off to the restroom in the back of the Mexican Restaurant. Amanda was left there shocked, her mouth hanging open looking between her husband's retreating back and Carmen, embarrassment creeping over her features.

  
Johnny grimaced. He watched Daniel head to the bathroom and he scraped his chair back and stood up. Normally, he was more collected than he was, but he had had it. He was on a date...the first one in years. She picked the place and he was happy to be in her company. That happiness quickly faded to yet another level of pissed off as he was forced to sit next to The LaRusso's...who just _happened_ to be there. _'Yeah...right.'_ LaRusso was becoming his worst nightmare.

  
"Johnny...what are you doing?" Carmen said looking at him getting upset. This was not at all what she was expecting on her date with Johnny. She knew only a little of the bad blood between them. Johnny didn't open up much to her in regards to what clearly looked like something in the works for years...decades even.

  
"He disrespected me...and I'm done with that shit." He threw his napkin down and pushed past her, not meaning to as hard as he did, but his vision was red. Both of the girls were left at the table looking dumbfounded and upset in their own rights.

  
Johnny shoved the door to the men's room open and looked around the room. It was a standard john, urinals and stalls. He didn't see Daniel at first...there was a large man blocking the entrance and Johnny sighed, trying to look around him, seeing Daniel's back to him standing at the urinal. He glared the big man down and intimidated him into leaving FAST.

  
They were alone in the room and Daniel didn't turn to face him. He stood at the urinal, but nothing was happening. He was having trouble. Johnny locked the door to the room. He didn't know how much time he had to confront him, before they were interrupted by someone else, but this might buy him some time.

  
Daniel's ears perked at the sound of the lock clicking. He quickly glanced behind him and saw Johnny standing there...fists balled and breathing heavy.

  
"Do you mind...I'm trying to take a leak."

  
"Who's stopping you?"

  
"Well...you are actually. I can't piss when someone's breathing down my neck."

  
"I didn't come in here to watch you take a piss. You started shit out there."

  
"And...?"

  
"And I'm here to finish it. For good." Johnny growled an edge to his voice.

  
"Oh...that's got me real scared...tough guy."

  
Johnny stepped forward and noted that Daniel had yet to start going. He was just standing there with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

  
"You having problems with your dick, LaRusso?" There was just the very slightest hint of concern in his voice.

  
"THAT...is none of your business, Lawrence." Daniel breathed in, trying to concentrate and and closed his eyes. He shouldn't have any problems going in front of someone he had known as long as Johnny...but the anticipation of getting his ass kicked was kind of putting a clamp on things. He wasn't scared of Johnny, but he didn't truly know what he was capable of ...especially if he kept poking the bear.

  
Johnny went to the urinal beside him. He nonchalantly unzipped and pulled out his own and stood there for a minute, concentrating. This was actually harder than the thought it would be. He was gonna prove to LaRusso...another game he guessed, that he could start going first and finish first.

  
Daniel, in spite of everything he had been taught growing up and that he had been trained to do...was compelled by some unknown force of reason and logic to glance over at Johnny and down at his dick. He hadn't wanted to. But it was like once the thought entered his head he couldn't will his eyes from their downward trek to his junk. He had to know. He had to see. He couldn't have looked for more than half a second, when he heard a huff of laughter.

  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

  
Daniel flushed a deep shade of red. He quickly drug his eyes back to the wall in front of him and cringed at the sound of Johnny's snickering.

  
"Shut up."

  
"Nice comeback."

  
Daniel sighed. He tried blocking his line of sight with his arm up against the wall in front of him. He tried to relax and just let it happen.

  
"Well...can I?"

  
"Can you what?" Daniel said incredulously, losing the urge again and grounding out the words.

  
"Well you know what they say...one good turn...and all that."

  
"You mean...you wanna...you wanna look at mine?" He frowned, not believing the words that just fell out of Johnny's mouth and he mocked. "Really."

  
"Yeah...why not...you got a good look at mine. Whadja think?"

  
"I did... _not._...get a good look."

  
"Sure, Danielle."

  
"Johnny...fine...you want me to say I saw it? I saw it...it's big...ok? The finality and hesitation of Daniel's words didn't give Johnny the reaction he was expecting. It made him kinda twitch to hear it.

  
"How big?"

  
"Come on, Johnny...seriously?" Daniel said getting frustrated.

  
"Sorry...sorry..." He laughed then. "So?"

  
"God...you're such a dick." Daniel let the words sink in. "I know...wrong choice of words." Daniel couldn't help but bite out a small laugh. "Fine...if it makes you feel better. But you say one word..."

  
"I won't...C'mon...now I'm curious." Johnny said almost a little too eagerly. Daniel felt a little thrill of pride, that he was...should he say...interested? He turned slightly toward Johnny...hesitant and wary that a wisecrack was to follow and then he would be pissed off again and back at square one with him. He was not going to be mocked for something he held near and dear to him.

  
"Whoa..." Was all Johnny uttered. He guessed what they said about Italians were true...they were quite gifted in that area...well at least this Italian was. 

  
Daniel blushed hard again. There was something in the way Johnny spoke that word...almost in reverence. He looked back at Johnny and was slightly taken aback that he had not yet stopped looking at him. "Johnny..." He said breathlessly...trying to get the man's attention off of his body...but his gaze was warming him into _'waking up'_.

  
Johnny trailed his eyes slowly back up to look at Daniel and into his eyes. The way they just stood there looking at one another. The events of the past few weeks washing over them. The amount of emotional toil that each man had gone through...coming to terms in a men's restroom with literally their rulers out to see how they matched up in each other's minds.

  
"You look...you look good...Johnny."

  
"Well coming from someone who was out to personally bust my balls tonight, I take that as a fair although mediocre compliment."

  
"Don't get smart...wise ass. We're a couple of idiots trying to stay pissed over a bunch of kids and a distant past when we should be focusing on this (gesturing back and forth) between us."

  
"Yeah...well you stole my kid...so excuse me if I'm having a hard time trying to feel like your buddy." Johnny said finally turning away and able to start peeing. He frowned at the wall. There it was...it was out there in the open what was really bugging him.

  
"For the last time, I didn't _steal_ your kid...he came to me on his own." Daniel sighed softly as he was able to finally release and it felt good to get that off of his chest.

  
"Cut the shit, Daniel..." Johnny zipped up and shoved Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel quickly tried to put himself away but Johnny had him backed up against the wall of a stall. Daniel was unprepared for his attack. "You're not so eager to give him back and let him know me for who I am. You make up lies to justify having something over my head."

  
"You're crazy,man."

  
"I'm crazy and your dick's hard." Johnny said indicating what was evident in front of them. He pinned Daniel's shoulders to the wall. "I can forget about all that...if you tell me."

  
"Tell you what...?" Daniel gasped out as he felt Johnny's hand slide down his chest and come to rest on his still growing erection.

  
"Tell me who really was the winner back in '84..." Johnny's warm hand was stroking all thoughts from Daniel's head and he would gladly concede to anything as long as Johnny didn't stop.

  
"That's not fair..." He fluttered his eyes shut. His hand reached out to feel the hardened bulge in Johnny's pants and they both equally bit back moans.

  
"No one said life was...Danielle." Johnny brought his lips to Daniel's and kissed the words out of his mouth.

  
"It was an illegal kick..." Admittance.

  
"It was an illegal kick..." Vindication.

  
A flurry of hands gripping hair and tongues continuing the owners' fight for dominance and the quick and desperate urgency to get the other one off, left them panting and disheveled as they returned to the table where the ladies sat, arms folded and angry that their date was ruined.

  
"Well...are you both through with your pissing contest? Did you finally put to rest who's got the bigger... _ego_?" Amanda said looking between the pair. Both had sated smiles on their faces and a few buttons on their shirts missing.

  
"I think we reached a compromise." Daniel said smirking in Johnny's direction before returning his attention to Amanda.

  
"Yeah...agree to disagree." Johnny said and grabbed the check. Daniel shook his head and grabbed it out of his hand.

  
"Uh huh..." Amanda looked at Carmen and rolled her eyes.


End file.
